Monster toms attack!
by loveydovey14
Summary: The queens think the toms are monsters while watching a scary movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, how I have longed to put up this story for several months! Now that it's the month of Halloween, I can!**

**Okay, so, things you will need to know in order to understand this fic: The adults from the film, Munkustrap, Admetus, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Tugger, Macavity, Coricopat, Tantomile, Cassandra, Exotica, Bombalurina, and Demeter are teenaged kits, close to doing their coming-of-age dances. Misto is still a young kitten. Old D, Gus, and Grizabella are middle-aged. Jenny, Jelly, Skimble, and Asparagus are newly-mated young adults. The other kittens have not been born.**

**Also, Macavity has not turned evil yet, and Grizabella hasn't abandoned the tribe yet.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. ****Things belonging to me: Nothing but the plot. Rated T for teenagers.**

**Warning: This may get kinda long.**

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

"Darling, are you getting ready?" Deuteronomy called to his lovely mate, Grizabella. They had a meeting to go to. She could take so long getting ready, what with her being a queen, and a glamour cat at that. He looked over at his sons in the middle of their human home's living room. His oldest, Macavity, whom he had with another queen, was playing a gameboy. His middle, Munkustrap, who was the first kitten he had with Grizabella, was playing Angry Birds on an iPod. And his youngest, the Rum Tum Tugger, who was the second he had with his current wife, was watching an Elvis documentary on TV and trying to copy his pelvic thrusts. Deuteronomy chuckled.

"I'm coming sweetie." Grizabelled called back down. Deuteronomy turned toward his near-fully grown sons.

"Now boys, while we're at the meeting, the other kittens are coming over here. No rough-houseing, and keep an eye on little Mistoffelees."

"Relax dad," Macavity said. "He won't leave Tugger's side. Tug's his idol." Tugger fluffed his mane and smugly grinned.

Munkustrap put down his iPod. "Alonzo is bringing me a Fonzie jacket his mom made for me. He has one too."

"That's vey nice. Just be good." Their father said. The three toms just flapped their paws and rolled their eyes. The sound of pawsteps drew their attention to the stairs. Grizabella sauntered down, looking especially glamorous. Her makeup was bright and flirtatious, and she was wearing a glittering dress. Deuteronomy smiled. Macavity got a devilish grin on his face, then he whistled the sound of a slide whistle going up.

"Macavity!" His father and step-mother yelled. Then a knock was heard at the door. Munkustrap walked over and answered the door. Alonzo stood with a box and wearing a black leather jacket.

"What up man?" Alonzo high-fived his buddy.

"Did you bring it?" Munk questioned.

"Sure did!"

The toms opened the box, and Munkus pulled out his Fonzie coat. He quickly put it on, spit into his paw, slicked back his headfur, and gave the traditional Fonzie thumbs-up.

"How do I look?" He said to his brothers.

"You look like a bear's scrotum." said Tugger.

"Tugger!" Grizabella scolded as she wagged her finger at her son. Tugger just sniggered.

Eventually, more cats began to arrive. Jerrie and Teazer, Cori and Tanto, Admetus, Bomba, Deme, Cassie, and Exotica. Little Misto was the last to get dropped off by Bustopher. When he saw Tugger, he immediately ran up and gave him a great big hug. Tugger didn't respond with the same affection, but instead patted the kitten on his little head. "Hey munchkin." When all the teens were seated on the couch, Old D gave one final speach.

"Now be good, all of you. If you want a snack, we have some mice in the kitchen. We'll only be a block down the road. So come get us if there's trouble."

Bombalurina raised her paw and waved it.

"Yes, Bambalurina?"

"Can we watch the TV? There's a movie we want to watch. Please?" Bomba batted her pretty eyelashes.

"Of course. Be good now kittens."

"Dad," Macavity whined. "PLEASE stop calling us kittens. We're all about to do our coming-of-age dances. The only kitten here is Misto."

Old D shook his head as he and the other adults left for the meeting. As soon as they left, everyone started chatting. Munkustrap and Alonzo gave more Fonzie thumbs-up. Mungojerrie sat with Admetus and Coricopat. He took out six small little blue bead-like objects.

"My mum go' me an' Teazah some foreign candy when she wen' onna vacation t'Switzerlan'. Y'goiys want some?" he offered his paw to his friends.

"Sure!" Admetus took two.

"Why not?" Coricopat said and took two. They each ate their candy. But, this candy tasted bad!

"Yuck! That was bloody 'orrible!" Jerrie cried. "It tasted loike nuttin'!" As they rubbed off their tongues, Misto looked up at Tugger, who was still watching TV.

"Wanna see a new trick I learned?" He waved his paws together, and produced a glass of milk. Tugger didn't even look up.

"That's great Misto." he said. Little Misto looked insulted.

"You're such a bore, Tugger." he said in his cute little kitten voice. Demeter turned on the TV and a black and white picture of a spooky setting popped up. The announcer said:

"Dont miss: MONSTER RALLY! Tonight only at 7/8c!"

"Okay, all toms, upstairs!" Deme shouted, pointing towards the staricase. The toms looked over at her.

"Why do you want us upstairs?" Alonzo questioned. Cassandra walked next to him.

"Because, we don't want you toms ruining this movie for us."

No tom said a word. Instead, they looked over at Munkustrap and Macacvity. Those two tended to be the leaders of the tom-kittens, and whenever a decision was to be made, everyone always listened to them. But they all knew what the answer would be. It was a very well known fact that both Mac and Munk had huge crushes on the black and gold queen. Mac openly flirted with her, whereas Munkustrap tried to hide it. But he wasn't very good at hiding it. The two exchanged looks, then eventually, Munkus spoke up.

"If you want us to."

The toms simultaneously groaned in annoyance as they trodded upstairs. Macavity winked at Demeter, who rolled her eyes. Munk nervously grinned, and she gave a warm smile to him. Then she gave a small signal to Exotica, who winked back at her. She quietly follwed the toms upstairs into the human boy's bedroom. As soon as the last tom was in, Exotica slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Hey!" The toms all shouted in unison. Tugger jiggled the handle, but to no avail.

"What the Heavyside are you doing?" He shouted.

Exotica called form outside, "Just makin' sure you won't bug us!" The sound of her laughter trailed off as she headed back downstairs. She joined the rest on the couch. Bombalurina turned off the lights as the movie started.

"Why do Oi have t'sit nex' to Tantomile?" Rumpleteazer complained. She and the psychic queen had never really liked each other.

"Because, you two need to learn to get along." Cassandra answered. Teazer huffed as Tantomile flattened her ears.

Upstairs Macavity lay on his back on one of the two beds in there. "Great, now what are we supposed to do for the rest of the evening? Frankie and Henry don't have any toys or video games in here, and all their reading material is newspapers and books about the government!" The twin human boys who owned Mac, Tug, and Munk, were high school seniors, and were planning to become lawyers. They also had a sophmore sister named Nora.

Mungojerrie gave a huge yawn. "Why don' we go t'sleep?"

"Yeah," Coricopat agreed. "I'm tired." Admetus shook his head in agreement.

Macavity shot upwards. "Are you crazy? It's not even 8:00!" The three shrugged. Mac groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**Fourty-five minutes later**

"This movie isn't that scary." Bomba commented. Demeter nodded her head. Tantomile shivered next to Teazer.

"I-I'm not sure. The m-monsters scare me." Rumpleteazer sighed. When Tanto wasn't with her twin, she wasn't just weird, but a wuss. Cassandra yawned out of boredom.

"The plot isn't even that scary either. I mean, a frankenstein, a mummy, and a zombie team up? Puh-leez!"

While the queens were occupied with criticizing their movie, the toms upstairs were getting restless. Or at least Macavity was. Alonzo and Munkustrap were still admiring their jackets. Mungojerrie, Coricopat, and Admetus were leaning their backs against one another in a triangle shape looking quite sleepy-eyed. Macavity just banged his head against the wall, and since Tugger had nothing better to do, he just watched Misto perform his magic tricks.

"Stu-pid-queens." Macavity groaned each syllable with every bang on the wall. Alonzo looked up at him.

"Relax Mac. Once your dad gets home, they'll be in trouble, and we'll make them pay."

Macavity stopped pummeling his skull long enough to give his fellow toms a devious grin. "Why not make them pay now?" Tugger took his eyes off Misto.

"Mac, I know that face. That's the face that has a bad idea in mind. Get that look off your face!"

"Yeah, Maca." Misto agreed. "Whenever you have a plan, it ends up hurting or embarrassing someone else. Remember when you got your Uncle Exodus' tail fur shaved off?"

"Of course I remember." Macavity smiled off at nowhere. "It was two days ago."

Alonzo spoke up. "Actually guys, I gotta agree with him on this one. Let's make those queens pay!" Munkustrap rubbed his chin.

"Okay." He said. "But as long as the girls don't get hurt or humiliated." The teenaged toms gathered around. Jerrie, Addie, and Cori wobbled as they walked. They swayed and bumped into each other. Man, were they tired.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do:" Macavity instructed. "They're watching a scary movie, so they must be a little jumpy. We'll all climb out this window. Munkus and 'Lonzo, you guys will climb the trellis through the window into Nora's bedroom. Addie, Mungo, and Cori, you guys will enter through the office window. Tugger and Misto will go in through the bathroom window, and I'll climb into the cellar. We'll all meet in the hallway and sneak up behind the couch. When I give the signal, we'll jump out and scare them. Do you all got that?" Every tom nodded. "Alright. now let's move!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Updates will be all throughout October. Once again, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This wasn't originally going to be a multi-chapter story. It was going to be one big one, but the first chapter already takes up a lot of space.**

**LOL. Okay, chapter two!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Macavity opened the bedroom window. As soon as he did, lighting flashed across the sky, and it started to pour rain.

"Damn." He groaned under his breath. Tugger put his paws over Misto's ears, flattening them.

"Mac, watch your mouth!"

Macavity rolled his eyes as he jumped onto a tree branch within a foot of the window. The rain had already made the bark slippery, so he had to be very careful. Mungojerrie, Admetus, and Coricopat wobbled up onto the windowsill. They were even more tired than they were two minutes ago. Mungojerrie took one step forward, then fell out face first into the mud. A tremendous splat was heard

"Jerrie!" Addie called, or well, yawned I should say. "Are you al-RIIIGGHHHT!" Admetus plummetted two stories down into the mud. Alonzo looked at the rather sleepy-eyed psychic tom shrugged like 'ah, what the hell', and shoved Cori right out the window. The tom splatted into the muck below. Munkustrap facepawed himself.

"Are you guys okay?" Mac called to them as he started to climb down the trunk. The three picked themselves up. They were caked in mud from head to tails. Leaves and twigs stuck to them.

"Yeeeaaahhh...we're foine." Mungojerrie called back up to him. The three trudged off sleepily towards the office window. Next, Alonzo and Munkustrap climbed up on the windowsill. The side of the house was covered from the ground up, from Henry and Frankie's bedroom to Nora's bedroom, in green, spindly vines. Munkus carefully grabbed the plants, and slowly climbed sideways towards the other window. Alonzo followed. Then there came loud rips from each of them.

"No!" the two toms cried. They looked at their jackets. The twigs made various cuts into the leather of their jackets.

"Aw man!" Alonzo complained.

"We don't have time for this," Munkus explained. "C'mon!" The two continued their climb across the side of the house. Mistoffelees looked out the window down at the muddy ground. He looked at his paws.

"Um, Tugger?" he sheepishly looked up at the maned tom. "My Uncle is gonna be really mad at me if I get mud on my paws." Tugger looked at Misto's cute little face. He liked the kid, even though he could get clingy sometimes. But still, he didn't want the poor kitten to be in trouble. Tugger sighed and hoisted Misto onto his back.

"You're carrying me on the way back." Misto held onto Tugger's back as he climbed onto the tree branch and followed Macavity down the trunk. As they reached the bottom, Tugger trodded his way through the mud to the bathroom window. Mac looked over at the muddy Jerrie, Addie, and Cori. They somehow managed to jump onto the office window. Admetus yawned as he opened the window. They each jumped onto the master's writing desk, but unfortunately, they slipped on some business papers, and crashed onto the floor with a thud. None of them got up, for the blow had knocked them out. In the living room, Tantomile gasped.

"D-did you guys h-hear s-something?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "It was probably a raccoon from outside."

"Yeah," Demeter agreed. "They're always digging around in the trash."

As they continued to watch the movie, the toms outside were still getting to their destined windows. Macavity found the cellar window. He grabbed it and pulled up. But it wouldn't budge. "What the-? Locked? Damn it!" He struggled to get the window to open up. Tugger looked over at his older half-brother.

"You need some help dude?"

"No." Macavity said back to him. "I got it, Just get inside." He continued to try and pry the window open. Tugger hopped up onto the bathroom window. He opened it up, climbed inside, and set the tuxedoed kitten down. They walked onto the sink, where something caught Misto's eye. A small little bowl by the soap, filled with colorful little balls.

"Hey Tugger, what are these?" He picked up on ball and sniffed it.

"It's bubble gum." He explained. "The Mrs. puts it in here when we have guests over." He grabbed a piece and popped it in his mouth. Misto copied. "Ohhh, thish gum is weally owld and stale!" Tugger exclaimed. They tried to spit it out, but it was already stuck to their mouths.

"Bwow a bubble." Misto suggested. Tug and Misto blew two big bubbles, that popped onto their faces. They couldn't see! Tugger tried to find the sink faucest, but instead, bumped into Mistoffelees and fell off the side. Tugger hit the floor immediately, but Misto fell on the toilet paper hooked to the side of the sink. The end of the paper stuck to the gum on his face, and unravelled as he fell on top of Tugger.

"There it is again!" Tantomile cried. Rumpleteazer groaned. The teen-queens looked over the side of the couch.

"That sounded like it came from down the hall." said Exotica. "The first time it was farther away."

"It's still probably nothing." Bomba assured, although the tone of her voice sounded nervous. Back in the bathroom, Misto got up, and stumbled around. The toilet paper twisted and wrapped around his body. Tugger got up to feel around for Misto. He tripped over a piece of gum that fell on the floor, and fell on the loose toilet paper. Tugger rolled around to get it off, but it just stuck to him. Now he and Misto were blinded from the gum on their faces, and were wrapped in toilet paper. Back outside, Macavity was still trying to get the cellar window open. Munkustrap and Alonzo finally made it to Nora's bedroom and hopped in through the window. They jumped onto her dresser. As Alonzo fussed over his jacket, he didn't see a tube of lipstick. His paw landed on it and he fell forward. He grabbed the top of something tall, smooth, and cylindrical shaped. A hissing sound came out of the object. Munkustrap coughed as it felt like wind hit the back of him. He turned around as Alonzo took his paws off whatever he hit.

"What the Heavyside did you do?" Munkus hissed at his friend.

"I-I don't know!" Alonzo stammered. Munkustrap looked at what he had been hit with.

"That was Nora's can of green spray-on hair dye! You turned me green!" He whispered harshly. Munkus looked into the vanity mirror, and thanks to the fact that he could see in the dark, saw that his fur had turned from steel silver to grass green. Alonzo put up his paws in surrender.

"I didn't mean it man! I fell!" Munk responded by grabbing the spray can, and sprayed his buddy with it. Alonzo sputtered and tried to block it with his paws. But he was already covered with the foul-smelling mist.

"Now we're even." Munkustrap smugly said. Alonzo growled. He swiped his paw out at Munkustrap, who leaned backwards to the edge of the dresser. As he toppled off the edge, he grabbed Alonzo's jacket and pulled him down with him. Alonzo's tail hit something that fell over. The two landed on their backs with a big thud, which was audible from downstairs.

"Okay, now that sounded like it came from upstairs." Cassandra pointed out. Tantomile whimpered, and hid under a throwpillow.

"That's it." Rumpleteazer stood up. "We gotta see what tha' noise was, so Tanto will stop bein' such a kitten!" She shouted.

"Yeah," Bombalurina agreed. "I think we need to go see what's up." The six queens got up off the couch and turned off the TV.

Before Munkus and Alonzo could sit up, the thing that Alonzo hit with his tail fell over on it's side, and tiny little objects toppled out of it, Two of which landed in the open mouths of the toms. They swallowed and sat up. "Um, what just fell in our mouths?" Questioned Alonzo. The little object rolled off the side of the dresser and onto Munkustap's lap.

"It's Nora's pills." He turned it to read the label. " 'WARNING: SIDE EFFECTS MAY INCLUDE STIFF LIMBS, SLURRED SPEECH, AND SENSITIVITY TO HEAT.' Uh-oh." Almost immediately, Munk and Alonzo felt their arms and legs stiffen.

"Dish is noh gud." Alonzo said, but it sounded more like gibberish due to his slurred speech. They tried to get up, but as you can imagine, it's hard to pick yourself up when you can't bend your arms and legs.

Meanwhile outside:

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!" Macavity shouted. The stupid window still wouldn't open! "The guys are probably waiting for me!" That's was it. He was going to get in one way or another! Macavity backed up several feet. Then he charged straight at the window. With a loud crash, he smashed right throught the glass, flung all the way to the opposite wall, and hit an open fuse box head first. The fuse box sparked, and a few wires broke, which caused all the lights in the house to go out. Macavity hit the floor, and got knocked out from the zap and the blow.

"Oh, great." Demeter huffed. "The power's out." She sighed. "Well, at least we can see in the dark." The queens walked towards the stairs to see what the noise was. But a moaning sound from the office stopped them.

"Something's in the office!" Exotica whispered. They all walked into the other room and peered in. What they saw horrified them: Mungojerrie, Admetus, and Coricopat finally got up from the floor, and moaned. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the room so the queens could see the toms coated in mud, leaves and twigs.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEE! ZOMBIES!" In a flash, the six queens took off as the three toms lurched forward, still tired and dizzy.

"Quick! Into the bathroom!" Bomba shouted. They darted into the bathroom only to get another big surprise: Tugger and Misto who were wrapped up in toilet paper with their paws out trying to feel for the doorway. The paper covered their faces.

"BOOMMMBAAA." Tugger tried to say, but due to the gum in his mouth, he moaned it in a creepy manner.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEE! MUMMIES!" The queens cried. With no hesitation, they ran screaming from the bathroom as Misto and Tugger tried to follow them.

"Where do we go now?" Rumpleteazer cried.

"Ummmm...Upstairs! In Nora's bedroom!" Bomba quickly said. The queens ran upstairs to Nora's room, and guess what they found? Green Munkustrap and Alonzo finally managing to pick themselves up with their stright limbs in their torn Fonzie jackets. They tried to speak, but their slurred words couldn't be made out. All the girls knew what to do at the moment was one thing:

"AAAAIIIIEEEE! FRANKENSTEINS!" The six shot out of there as fast as their legs could run. Munkus and Alonzo exchanged looks. Frankensteins? What were the girls talking about?

The queens dashed into a closet and slammed the door shut. "SHH! SHH! Everyone quiet!" Demeter whispered.

"Oh my Everlasting, we're gonna DIIIEEE!" Tantomile cried. Rumpleteazer smacker her upside the head. "Ow!"

"Ladies, shut up!" Bomba hissed. "We can't let these monsters take over Old D's home. We have to get rid of them!"

"Okay, let's think about this." Demeter said. "In order to vanquish a monster, we have to know what their weaknesses are. What do we know about zombies?"

Exotica spoke up. "Um, they're pretty slow?"

"That's it!" Demeter cried. "Zombies are slow and sluggish. So we just need a quick attack, and they'll be down. Now, Cassandra, what do you know about mummies?"

Cassandra's ears perked. "Why are you asking me what I know about mummies?"

"Because you're Egyptian!" Rumpleteazer hissed. "You must 'ave some knowledge about 'em!"

"Well, yeah, but I only know how they were made! I don't know what to do if they come back to friggin' LIFE!" Cassie yelled. Bomba shushed her.

"You know, I'm surprised those mummies are still walking after a thousand years in a tomb." Exotica mentioned. "You'd think their bodies would've turned to dust by now."

"Ding ding!" Demeter shouted. "They may not be dust yet, but I bet their bodies are very frail, so they might turn to dust with one punch! So that's how we'll take care of them. Now, what about the frankensteins? Bomba, didn't you say you saw the old Frankenstein movie from 1931? What was the monster's weakness?"

Bombalurina scratched her head. "I think it was...fire! That's it, the monster was afraid of fire!"

"Perfect! Then all we'll need is a few matches, and they'll be easy to kill!"

"I just have one question." Tantomile raised her paw. "Where did all these monsters come from?"

Everybody exchanged glances. "Well, let's think for a second." Bombalurina said. "What do all these monster types have in common?"

"They're ugly?" Teazer suggested.

"They're scary?" Tantomile wimpered.

"They're usually brought back to life by some mad scientist?" Cassandra said.

"Bingo!" Demeter shouted. "There must also be a mad scientist somewhere in the house! So logically, if we destroy him, we destroy the monsters!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Bombalurina spoke up.

"Now, here's what we'll do: We go in two-queen groups. We'll each knock the monsters out long enough so we can find the mad scientist. Me and Deme will take out the frankensteins. Cassie and Exie, you guys take care of the mummies. And Teazer and Tanto-"

"Whoa! 'Old it! Why do I gotta work with Tanto?" Rumpleteazer yelled. Bomba and Demeter gave her stern, serious stares. Teazer sighed. "Foine, I'll work with her, but I won't like her!"

"Anyways," Bombalurina continued. "After we all take down the monsters, we'll all meet at the bottom of the stairs, and go look for the scientist. Got it everybody?" The queens all gave thumbs up. "Good. Now, go find a weapon, and let's DO THIS!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Uh-oh. This probably won't end well for the toms. Cookies to anyone who can figure out where I got the bubble gum bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Cookies go to CatsGurl98 for guessing where I got the bubble gum bit. Answer: Phineas and Ferb. **

**Oh P.S. : This might be a long chapter. I hope I don't bore you guys.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The queens carefully snuck out of the closet. Demeter had found some walkie-talkies, and gave one to each pair. Rumpleteazer and Tantomile quietly crept down the stairs. Cassandra and Exotica slid down the rail. Bombalurina and Demeter crept up to the door of Nora's bedroom.

"Got the lighters?" Bomba asked to her friend. Demeter nodded and pulled two Zippo lighters out from behind her. Bomba peeked around the corner of the open door. Alonzo and Munkustrap were lurching towards them. She jerked her head back.

"Ready...set...go!" Demeter and Bombalurina jumped out from the corner in front of the green teen-toms, and brandished their lighters. Small flames jumped from the top. They shoved them in from of the toms' faces.

"Get back, you green freaks! It's fire! I've seen the movie! You can't stand fire!" Bombalurina shouted. Now, because of the pills Munkus and Alonzo swallowed, if you remember correctly, one of the side effects was sensitivety to heat. The boys tried to scream, but they came out more like muffled moans. Bomba and Demeter advanced. The toms hobbled furiously away, but they smashed face first into a wall. Munkus and Alonzo fell backwards. The impact shook the wall, and two softball trophies that Nora had won fell directly on top of their heads. The impact knocked them out on the spot. Demeter picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Deme to everyone: The frankensteins are down Repeat: the frankensteins are down! We'll meet you all when you bring down the other monsters."

"Roger!" Exotica responded.

"Got it!" Rumpleteazer answered. She and Tantomile hid behind a large potted fern and three small potted flower pots which had a veiw of the office where the "zombies" were. Zombie Admetus let out a yawns. Tantomile shivered and breathed heavily.

"Now listen," Rumpleteazer instructed. "Oi'll take out the zombies, while you stay put. Understand?" Tantomile nodded her head and whimpered. Teazer rolled her eyes. The three muddy toms started to lurch sleepily towards the plants.

"Awlroight," Teazer murmured to herself. "Ready Teazah," The zombies got closer. Tantomile was horrified! "Steady..."

"AAAIIIEEE!" Tantomile screamed to high Heavyside. Mungojerrie, Admetus, and Coricopat stumbled backwards at her sharp screech. Tanto picked up all three flower pots, ran toward the toms, and bashed each one on their heads, causing them to pass out on the floor. Rumpleteazer's eyes went wide as she stared at the shivering psychic queen. Teazer walked up to her. She examined the knocked-out toms.

"I guess you're not so wimpy afta' all." Tantomile smiled at the first somewhat kind thing the calico had ever said to her, as she shivered in place. Rumpleteazer pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Teazah to rest: we have vanquished the zombies."

Cassandra answered. "Good job Teazer. Me and Exie will meet you guys after we're done with the mummies." Cassandra looked out from their hiding place in the hallway into the bathroom, where Mistoffelees and Tugger will still bumping into objects. They tiptoed closer to the fram of the door.

"Alright, attack them with all you got." Cassandra said to Exotica.

"Okay...what have we got?"

Cassandra peeked around the corner of the doorframe. "How about the toilet paper? We could tie them up with that?"

"It's looks like they're already covered in teepee. Look, they tore it up from the roll." Exotica pointed out.

"They must've wanted to replace they're old bandages, and thought that the teepee was fresh bandages."

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm just glad we didn't see what they're skin looked like when they replaced them. I mean, can you imagine the ugly, monstrous faces that are underneath there?"

"Yeah, ew. Alright, on three." Cassandra instructed. "One...two...three!" The two queens charged towards the mummies and collided straight into them. Muffled screams tried to escape from Tugger and Misto's bubble gum and toilet paper covered mouths as they were knocked to the floors. Exotica got up and darted for the loose toilet paper on the floor. Cassandra pushed little Misto's back up against Tugger's side as Exotica ran around them tieing them up. Once they were tightly tied up, the queens shoved them against the toilet.

"Cassie and Exie to others: the mummies are a bit _tied up_, so we can now go look for the mad scientist!" Cassandra said into the walkie-talkie.

"Excellent!" Demeter replied. "Everybody meet in the downstairs hallway, pronto!"

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Macavity finally woke up from the electric shock he had earlier. He sat up and rubbed his head. His hair stuck out every which way in a very crazy style.

"Ugh, what the Heavyside just happened?" he groggily moaned. As his vision adjusted, he saw the fusebox open with broken wires. "Oh crap, the fusebox! If dad finds out about this, I'll be grounded forever!" Macavity quickly got up and ran over to it. He had to stack up a few boxes to reach it. "Ill just have to fix the wires myself. Better wear some eye protection". He pulled a pair of costume goggles with spirals in the eyes out from behind him. (Don't ask me how that's possible if he doesn't have pockets or clothes to put them in, we see it all the time in cartoons!)

Macavity took one wire and tried to connect it with another, but another electric spark sent him flying backwards, into something hard that fell down on it's side and let out a hissing noise. He looked at what he bumped into.

"It's the master's laughing gas. Heh, heh-heh." It was a very well known fact in Deuteronomy's house that the father human hid a tank of laughing gas in the basement. He liked to get high on it. Macavity started to chuckle as he got back on the boxes and fiddled around with the fusebox. He put two more wires together, and they started to spark like fireworks. Macavity's hair stood out even more crazily. He started to laugh maniacally. The light from the sparking wires reflected off his swirly goggles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The queens met up in the downstairs hallway. "Okay," Demeter said. "Where would the mad scientist be?" Macavity's laughter echoed from the basement. They all turned their heads towards the basement door. Light flashed from under the crack of the door. Tantomile flattened her ears and hid behind Rumpleteazer.

"Somethin' tells me he's down there." Exotica pointed to the door.

"Let's get some weapons, and go kill him." Bombalurina commanded. Rumpleteazer, Tantomile, and Cassandra quickly ran into the kitchen and found four big wooden spoons and two metal spatulas. Demeter, Bombalurina, and Exotica found a basket full of yarn by a rocking chair in the living room. Bomba grabbed a big ball of green yarn. They all met up at the basement door again. Demeter opened the door and the six slowly crept down.

As they did that, Misto and Tugger woke up from laying against the toilet. Tugger stood up, and realized Misto was tied to his side. He wobbled towards the door and tried to find the queens.

Upstairs, Alonzo and Munkustrap finally woke up. Alonzo rubbed his head. "Ohhh, ow, that hurt. Oh, hey dude, I think the side effects wore off." Munkustrap sat up.

"Oh, yeah. We better find the queens and explain everything to them." The two got up on their now flexible legs and headed downstairs. In the office, Mungojerrie, Coricopat, and Admetus also awoke, still very tired and covered in mud, leaves, twigs, and the dirt from the flower pots.

"Owww." Admetus moaned. "Are you guys still as sleepy as I am?" The other two confirmed his question with yawns. "Why did Cori's sister j-just try to kill us?"

"I s-sensed fear and uneasiness in her when she attacked us." Coricopat said drowsily. "I read her mind to. She and Rumpleteazer t-thought we were zombies."

Mungojerrie streatched his arms. "We bettah go clear things up with 'em." The three toms sleepily wobbled out of the office.

"Guys?" The three turned their heads at the familiar voice and blinked. Was that Munkustrap and Alonzo? Why were they green? What happened to their jackets?

"Munkus? What happened to you and Alonzo?" Admetus asked with a yawn.

"We don't have time to explain. We got to find the girls." Said Alonzo. They thought we were frankensteins."

"Realleh? They thought WE were zombies." Jerrie said. A thump interrupted them. Everyone turned around, and there was mummified Tugger with a little mummified Mistoffelees on his side. Munkustrap walked up to him and put his paws on his little brother's shoulders to stop him.

"Tug? Is that you? And Misto?" Tugger said something, but Munkustrap couldn't decipher what it was he said. "Hold still." The silver tabby teen tore the toilet paper off his brother's face and removed some gum. "What happened to you two?"

"The queens thought we were mummies and attacked us." Tugger answered. "Don't ask about the gum and toilet paper."

"Well, we better find Macavity and the queens." Coricopat said.

The queens creeped down the stairs. Macavity's laughter filled the basement. Bombalurina streatched out her arm in front of the others as they were midway down. She lowered her head just enough to see the silhouette of Macavity with his swirly goggles messing with the fusebox laughing maniacally while his hair stood out.

"When I say when, charge and try to tackle him. Then tie him up with the yarn." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ready...set...CHAAAARGE!" All six of them dashed down the rest of the stairs with their spoons and spatulas up. Macavity turned his head, then was immediatley tackled to the ground. He laughed and shoved the girls off. He ran behind the empty tank of laughing gas. Rumpleteazer knocked it over.

"DIE, YOU MAD SCIENTIST!" She wacked her spatula at the ginger cat's head, but he ducked and ran towards some boxes. Mad scientist? What the Heavyside were they talking about?

Macavity tried to stop laughing. "Hahaha! I'm Ma-HAHAHA! I'm Ma-" He tried to choke out.

"Mad? We know!" Demeter interupted. She wacked him on the head with her wooden spoon. Macavity continued to laugh as he got back up and ran. Cassandra and Exotica pulled out the yarn about a foot. They took one end in each of their paws. Macavity tripped right over it and fell laughing insanely with a thud.

"Pile on!" Exotica shouted. Every queen dog-piled onto him. Tantomile and Rumpleteazer pinned his arms down, Cassandra and Exotica sat on his legs, and Demeter and Bombalurina started wrapping about fifteen feet of yarn around him. Finally, Macavity couldn't move.

"We did it!" Cassandra cheered. The six high-pawed each other. But their celebrating was cut short, when seven shadows were cast upon them. They slowly turned their heads, and saw the "frankensteins", "mummies", and "zombies". Tantomile slowly lifted her paws and pointed a claw at them.

"Th-they-they can't come back to life. That's not fair!" She whimpered. The toms walked closer. All the queens huddled together as Macavity chuckled to himself.

"Girls-" Munkustrap said, but he was cut off by the screaming of the queens. Misto covered his ears.

"What in the name of Everlasting Cat is going on here?" A deep voice bellowed. Everyone turned around and saw Old D, Grizabella, Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, and all their parents standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Toms, what on earth happened to you?" Grizabella asked.

"TOMS!" the teen-queens shouted.

"We've been trying to tell you guys, it's us!" Admetus explained.

"We could here you girls screaming from all the way down the block. Something tells me there was some sort of accident. Do you kits care to explain?"

"Yes." Said Demeter. "You see, we wanted to make sure the toms wouldn't bug us while we watched the movie, so we...kinda...locked...them...upstairs." She timidly smiled at the Jellicle patriarch.

"Go on."

"So we did. After a while, we heard some strange bumps and thumps, and decided to go check them out. Then we saw tehm like they are now, and we thought they were zombies, frankensteins, and mummies. So we tried to bump them off, and then we found him down here-" She pointed to Macavity. "-And we tried to get rid of him, so we tied him up. Then they came back down and then you guys showed up."

Deuteronomy walked over to the tied up tom and removed the goggles. "Macavity?"

"MAC?" Exotica shouted. Old D looked over at the toms.

"Well boys, what are you're stories?"

Munkustrap stepped up to his father. "You see, when they locked us upstairs, Mac suggested we sneak out the windows and back into the house so we could scare them. He said he would go in through the cellar, Tug and Misto would go in through the bathroom, Mungo, Addie, and Cori through the office, and me and 'Lonzo through Nora's bedroom. So we all went out of Frankie and Henry's window. Mungojerrie, Admetus, and Coricopat were feeling really sleepy all night, so they accidentally fell out and landed in the mud. Me and Alonzo ripped our jackets, then we accidentally got sprayed with hair dye, and swallowed some of Nora's pills, which gave us stiff limbs, slurred speech, and sensitivity to heat. They attacked up thinking we were frankensteins, and that's pretty much it."

Old D glanced over to Tugger and Misto. "Might I ask how you two got that odd fashion statement?"

"Me and Misto chewed some gum that was in the bathroom, but it was old and stale, and we popped bubbles on our faces. Then we fell on the toilet paper and got wrapped up in it." Tugger explained. Misto nodded.

Grizabella glared at her step-son. "So Macavity, you were the mastermind behind all this?" Macavity had since calmed down, and nodded. "What happened to you that caused all this panic?"

"Um...I couldn't get the window open, see. So I bashed through it, hit the fusebox, and broke a few wires. I also knocked over that tank of laughing gas. I wore my swirly goggled so I could protect myself while trying to fix the fusebox."

Deuteronomy sighed. "Well, I'm very disappointed in all of you tonight. You promised to be on your best behaviour." Everyone hung their heads low. "But, seeing how this was all a misunderstanding, I will give you all another chance at next week's meeting. But I expect nothing like this to happen again, understood?" All fourteen kits bobbed their heads up and down.

"Very good. Now, it is time for us all to go." The kittens went over to their parents and walked back to their homes, and Macavity, Munkustrap, and Tugger went to their beds.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whew! This one took me a while. I promise I will have the final chapter up in about a week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter! I meant to have this up a little sooner, but I've been busy. REALLY busy. Busy with a week's worth of dress rehersals for my school's play of _Pygmalion._ And if you want to know, it went great. I played Mrs. Eynsford Hill. **

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The following week, everyone showed up at Deuteronomy's house again. All the teen-kits sat on the couch again.

"Now," Old D said. "I expect you all to be on your best behavior, and nothing bad should happen, like last week."

"Yes sir." The fifteen kittens replied. As the grown-ups left, Demeter switched the TV on. A picture of a flying saucer popped up.

"Hey, guys! There's another scary movie on tonight." The queens hopped up on the couch.

"An alien movie? Sounds cliché, but I just love to criticize bad movies." Bombalurina said fluffing her red tail.

"And you ladies don't have to worry about us," Munkustrap called to them. "We'll be in the cellar doing some very important tom-like things." The queens rolled their eyes. All the toms headed down into the basement. Alonzo carried down a big brown carboard box. Macavity closed the door behind them.

"Ey, Addie, Cori." Mungojerrie said. "Y'know 'ow we was really sleepy last week?" His friends nodded. "Well, it turns out that we didn't eat my Swiss candy. My mum accidentally gave us my dad's extra-strength sleeping pills."

Admetus slapped his forhead. "Now it makes sense!"

Macavity walked over to Alonzo. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yep." Alonzo opened the box, and pulled out a green and red plastic gun. "Laser guns for laser tag!"

"Alright!" Everyone shouted as they each took one. Admetus clicked the trigger and a green beam of light shot out. And not only that, the gun made a zapping sound when it fired.

"Hey look at this!" Tugger said. "It also shoots little balls." He pulled a different trigger, and a little ball shot out of the gun and hit Coricopat square in the face.

"Ow!" He cried. "Those balls are pretty hard. We better wear some headgear."

Munkustrap walked over to a box. "The Mrs. used to work at a petstore, so we have plenty of small fishbowls." He took out seven cat head-sized fishbowls and gave one to everyone.

"Hey, you know what would make this even cooler?" Macavity said. He turned his head to Misto. "Green lights and smoke, like they have at those laser tag places!"

Misto clapped his paws, which turned the lights in the basement an eerie green. Then he spun his paws together and started to produce smoke. Before everyone's eyes, the whole basement was filled with smoke.

"Oh, I should probably warn you all," Misto said. "The green light might dilate your eyes."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Macavity said casually as he adjusted his fishbowl. "Let's fight!" Laser beams and balls started to shoot from every gun. Admetus doged a ball, and shot Mungojerrie with a laser beam in the chest.

Misto stumbled backward as a ball hit him in the helmet. Tugger picked him up and rushed behind a new tank of laughing gas. He peered out and fired his gun at Munkustrap.

"Hey Tugger," Misto whispered. "Your eyes are dilated." Tugger turned to Miisto, and sure enough, his pupils were gigantic.

"Yours are too."

Mistoffelees looked at his reflection in the laughing gas tank and saw his enlarged pupils. Tugger shot three balls at Alonzo who stumbled backward into a pile of boxes.

Upstairs, the queens were still watching their movie.

"Those aliens aren't the least bit creative." Demeter complained.

"Yeah," said Cassandra. "The helmets they are wearing look like fishbowls.

"Why are their eyes so big?" Exotica questioned.

"And anyone can tell those are plastic balls and just green light they're shootin' outta their guns." Rumpleteazer added. Suddenly, a crash came from the basement. Everyone looked behind the couch and saw gray smoke seeping out throught the bottom crack of the door.

"What are the toms doing down there?" Asked Bomba.

"We better go check." Tantomile answered. The six queens walked over to the basement door and walked down the stairs. Bombalurina coughed from the smoke.

"Why is everything down here green? Toms, what are you-"

The toms all turned to face the queens. The queen's eyes widened. They had laser guns shooting green beams, huge pupils, and fishbowls on their heads!

"AAAIIIEEE! ALIENS!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, that's it! Hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who reviewed, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! *laughs maniacally as creepy organ music plays***


End file.
